Good Morning ,Teme
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Kushina mengulaskan senyum ketika menyadari kalau rutinitas pagi hari ini berbanding terbalik dari biasanya. [Sekuel dari "Good Morning, Dobe". WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Good Morning, Teme**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

**A/N: **sekuel dari _Good Morning, Dobe_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Oh? _Ohayou_."

Pemuda yang baru saja disapa oleh nyonya rumah membungkukkan tubuh sebelum menaikkan alis ketika tidak berhasil menemukan sosok yang menjadi alasannya datang ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki di ruang makan yang baru saja ia jejaki.

"Kurasa dia masih tidur. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan dia sebelum kalian terlambat."

"Hn."

Uzumaki Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar balasan yang diberikan si pemuda berkulit pucat. Ia mengulaskan senyum ketika menyadari kalau rutinitas pagi hari ini berbanding terbalik dari biasanya—bukan Naruto yang bergegas keluar dari rumah untuk membangunkan Sasuke, melainkan Sasuke yang datang dengan tenang ke kediamannya untuk membangunkan si pemuda pirang.

Sasuke menyadarkan diri di sisi pintu kamar yang baru saja ia buka lebar. Sepasang mata oniksnya menatap buntalan selimut berisi manusia yang ada di atas tempat tidur, siap untuk digulingkan kapanpun ia mau. Dengan sebuah seringai dan beberapa langkah ringan, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mendekati mangsanya.

_"I'll kill you if you dare to push me over, Teme."_

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil sontak menghentikan langkah. Sorot jahil yang sempat ada di matanya kini digantikan sorot kesal.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi atau mereka akan meninggalkan kita di halte, _Dobe."_

Uzumaki Naruto, sang pemilik kamar, mengerang kesal mendengar apa yang baru saja sampai ke telinganya. Hari Minggu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk bangun lebih siang sekaligus untuk bermalas-malasan lebih bebas di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak pernah keberatan untuk membangunkan Sasuke setiap hari—ia sudah melakukan itu selama lebih dari tiga tahun; terlalu lelah untuk merasa bosan—dan akhir pekan ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk 'merusak' rekor bangun paginya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu.

Erangan kesal kembali meluncur dari bibir sang Uzumaki saat tempat tidurnya berguncang karena pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya kini tengah melompat dengan ritme tidak beraturan.

Jika Naruto menyukai hari libur karena ia berhak untuk bangun lebih siang dan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Pemilik rambut berwarna gelap itu menyukai hari libur karena ia bisa melakukan semua hal—kecuali belajar, tentu saja—bersama kekasih pirangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh marah padaku, _Dobe. _Aku hanya melakukan ini satu kali dalam satu minggu, sementara kau melakukannya hampir setiap hari," ungkap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kau memang hanya melakukannya satu kali, tapi kau melakukan ini di hari liburku, berengsek!"

"Woah!"

Sasuke melepaskan tawa ketika erangan kesal Naruto berubah menjadi rengekan. Tindakan si pemuda berambut pirang yang menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya beberapa detik yang lalu sukses membuat Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi tepat menimpa si pemilik kamar.

Si pemuda berambut _raven_ memposisikan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi bahu sang kekasih sebelum menarik tubuh agar tidak menghimpit sosok yang tidur terlentang di bawahnya. Sebuah senyum simpul terulas di wajah Sasuke ketika Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi bagian wajahnya dan menunjukkan gembungan pipi yang menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Kau harus bangun, _Dobe. _Ini kesempatan terakhir kita untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sebelum acara kelulusan bulan depan."

Naruto membalas ucapan sang lawan bicara dengan rengekan yang menunjukkan keengganannya menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah melewati semua kelas pemantapan di pagi dan sore hari, akhirnya siswa-siswa tingkat akhir di Konoha High berhasil melewati ujian kelulusan dengan sukses—dan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, hari ini semua siswa di kelas mereka berencana pergi ke taman hiburan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka tadi. Kegiatan ini juga sekaligus menjadi kegiatan liburan bersama terakhir sebelum mereka melepaskan status sebagai siswa SMA dan beralih menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang sudah diterima di beberapa perguruan tinggi, tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar kota. Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri berhasil diterima di Universitas Konoha setelah mengikuti seleksi ketat beberapa minggu setelah ujian kelulusan berlangsung.

"Hei, hei, hei," Sasuke berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan jarak di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh sang kekasih ketika pemuda itu melingkarkan kedua lengan di pingggangnya. Ia mendengus geli ketika si pemuda berkulit _tan _melilitkan kaki mereka dan berusaha keras untuk membalikkan posisi.

"Hmmm, begini lebih baik," gumam Naruto setelah berhasil menjalankan misinya. Dengan nyaman ia menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher sang kekasih yang kini terlentang di bawahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat manja sang Uzumaki. Menyadari kalau ia tidak akan berhasil membuat sang kekasih keluar dari kamar tanpa menyeretnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Naruto gagal membangunkannya—melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pinggangnya dan membiarkan tangannya yang lain mengusap pelan salah satu sisi bahu sang kekasih.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini Neji berjanji untuk membayar tiket kita berdua, _Dobe?"_

"Hm."

"Kau melewatkan kesempatan bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain._"_

_ "I don't care."_

"Mereka pasti membunuh kita besok."

_"I'll kill them first."_

_ "You're impossible."_

_ "And yet you love me."_

_ "Yeah, right."_

_ "Good."_

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan suara burung gereja yang selalu bermain di balkon kamar membantunya kembali ke alam bawah sadar. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya ketika Sasuke menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari suhu rendah pendingin ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum puas ketika menyadari lingkaran lengan di pinggangnya merenggang dan napas teratur Sasuke sampai ke telinganya. Setelah sedikit memiringkan kepala, berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurnya, si pemuda pirang benar-benar membiarkan kesadarannya menghilang.

"Selamat pagi, _Teme."_

Jika Sasuke bisa membuat Naruto 'mengorbankan' kesenangannya mengikuti kelas pagi, maka Naruto juga bisa membuat Sasuke 'mengorbankan' kegilaannya menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah ketika hari libur.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **_fic _singkat dan sederhana yang sukses saya selesaikan dalam waktu tiga jam. Ternyata saya masih bisa membuat _oneshot, yeay! _Oke, silakan tinggalkan _review _yang selalu saya tunggu ^^


End file.
